


Coffee and Computers

by stupidwithbway



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Android Ashley meets Caadron, F/M, Multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwithbway/pseuds/stupidwithbway
Summary: Cady Heron works at a computer store. Aaron Samuels works at a coffee shop next door. The cross between Android Ashley and Mean Girls that absolutely no one wanted
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. A Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, and this is very much not finished. Updates will be slow, but I promise that they will come (faster if people like and leave comments :)) As of right now, the only thing canon to Mean Girls are the characters Cady and Aaron. The only thing canon to Android Ashley is the computer store/coffee shop premise. I hope you guys enjoyyy!!

The sound of boxes and metal crashing to the ground snaps her out of her daze. 

“Cady!” a voice calls, the owner of said voice appearing in the small hallway that separates the back room, where the crash had just come from, and the front of the store.

“Zack, what happened this time?” Cady replies montonely. This is a normal occurrence.

“I just--I needed to get a box down from the shelf. I thought I could reach it!” Zack explains.

“Did you break any computers this time? I thought I heard metal crashing down, too. You know you’ve run out of excuses and apologies. They’ll make you pay full price for them this time,” Cady says.

“I knowwwwww. I don’t think I did, though...can you help me clean everything up? A lot of boxes came down.” Zack responds.

“Z, I’m about to go on my break, and I really need a coffee boost. I helped you last time. You’re gonna have to learn to deal with your own messes eventually, you know?” Cady says, as she gets up and grabs her wallet from her backpack.

“Nah, it’s all good C. Have...fun!” Zack replies with a slight smirk.

“Oh shut up Zack. I really do need some coffee,” Cady says, a blush covering her face as she walks out of the computer store.

“Unless ‘coffee’ is a 6 foot tall brunette who somehow makes you forget the English language, I think you’re lying,” Zack calls after her.

Ok, fine, so Cady may have a certain thing for the cute barista who works at the coffee shop next to the computer store where she’s employed. She can’t help it. His eyes sparkle every time he smiles, and all she wants to do is run her hands through his hair. But he’s beautiful and has his choice of girls. She knows; he’s talked about it with her. And she’s a nerd who’s only attracted the attention of one guy in the eighth grade. And he came out as gay two years later. 

It’s not like she isn’t pretty. She’s been told that her eyes, an icy blue, can capture stares in any room, and she likes to think that she has an acceptable sense of style, but she lacks confidence in any social situation, especially when it comes to interactions with attractive guys. Her friendship with this certain barista has helped tame the worst of her awkwardness, but she can’t imagine ever being able to tell him how she feels. 

As Cady walks into the shop, she’s greeted by the delicious smell of coffee grounds. It’s pretty empty for a Friday afternoon. There are usually gaggles of teenagers working on homework or “working on homework” when school lets out for the weekend. She has always loved the aesthetic that the coffee shop has set up. Although it’s located in a pretty small space in the mall, it seems big on the inside. Hammock chairs, couches, and high and low tables are scattered around, and skylights let natural sunlight seep in. 

She approaches the counter, fishing around in her wallet to get some cash, her regular coffee order on the tip of her tongue, but when she looks up, the words die in her throat.

“Hey Cady! How’s my favorite Comp. CTRL employee today? Zack’s not giving you too hard of a time, is he?” jokingly asks a calm and focused voice.

“I, uh, I’m good. I overslept today and almost got hit by a car when crossing the street to get into the mall, and Zack knocked over a lot of boxes again, and I think he may have broken a bunch of computers even though he claims he didn’t, and my roommates are making my life a living hell because one of them doesn’t like the other’s boyfriend, and they want me to pick sides, and it’s a mess, and I’m sorry, why am I still talking?” Cady quickly says. God, why are you still such an awkward mess, you dingbat? You’re friends. Friends can speak normally.

“Yeesh, that’s a lot to deal with,” Aaron chuckles, “I’m glad you didn’t get hit by a car; I’d miss seeing your face every day. I know Zack’s one of your best friends, but damn he’s a klutz. It’s going to get him in trouble one day. The roommate thing really does suck. It’s Zoe and Sadie, right? I’m sure they’ll work through it; you guys seem close. I’m glad that I only have Sam and that he’s pretty chill, but you can always come by here if you need to get away from them. I can get you coffee on the house,” He says with a wink.

“Yeah, I honestly really love the vibe here. Is that a weird thing to say?” Cady replies, completely thrown off by the wink Aaron just gave her 

Is he flirting?? With me??

“I totally understand. That’s why I love working here! I assume you just want your regular? A mocha with whipped cream and an extra chocolate drizzle?” Aaron says, already reaching for a cup.

“Actually,” Cady starts, internally wondering where this sudden change of heart came from, “Do you have any drinks that you recommend? Like any favorites?”

“Yes! I actually have this drink that I think would be perfect. Let me surprise you,” Aaron replies.

“Oh, awesomeness! How much do I owe you?” Cady asks, starting to pull some bills out of her wallet.

“C, it’s on me. I don’t want you to pay for a mystery Aaron Samuels concoction,” he says.

“Okay, whatever you say…” Cady replies, slowly stuffing the cash back into her wallet.

As she waits for whatever creation Aaron is brewing up, she plops down onto one of the hammock chairs and pulls out her phone. 

Zack: Are you not responding because you’re having a makeout session in the back room? (2:22)

Zack: Did you finally confess your feelings? (2:20)

Zack: I see I’m getting no response (2:20)

Zack: How’s the coffee sesh going? (2:17)

Lucy: Cadyyyyyyyy, answer your goddamn phone (1:45)

Chloe: Hey love, I assume Eva texted you already, but can I borrow a shirt for tonight? (1:20)

Eva: Hey C, I know you’re working right now, but Chlo and Lucy and I were going to go catch a movie tonight. Wanna come? (1:15)

Sadie: Zoe’s being a drama queen. We’ll be okay tonight if you already have plans. (12:30)

Zoe: C, you’ve gotta be home tonight. Sadie’s having Liam over AGAIN, and I can’t be alone with them. (12:25)

Cady rolls her eyes as she reads all of their messages. Zoe is always a bit of a drama queen, but she knows that Sadie and Liam are high on the ick meter, and she’s split between going out and staying in. Her thumbs hesitating, waiting for her brain to give them the directions to type, she contemplates whether it’s worth it to go out and come home to her roommates in a fight. She decides it is. They always seem to be in a fight anyway; it wouldn’t be much of a change, and her girls haven’t gone out in a while.

To Zack, she replies with a big, fat NO. She loves him...in the most brotherly way possible...but she would have no problem stabbing him rather than confessing her feelings to Aaron. 

Zack, along with all of her other friends, have been around for her progression of feelings towards Aaron. They began about a year ago, shortly before she and Zack snagged jobs at Comp. CTRL. Eva had dragged Lucy, Chloe, and her to the coffee shop, Caffeine Kick, because there was a special she had wanted to try, and Cady hasn’t been the same since she saw Aaron’s face behind the counter. 

They became friends pretty quickly, and Cady would often find herself doing work in the shop for hours on end every week. Their friendship remains within the boundaries of the coffee shop, though. Neither of them have ever brought up hanging out elsewhere. He’s met, or at least heard about, her friends since they tend to swing by when they meet her after work, or she tells him about them. She’s met some of his friends as well. She likes his roommate, Sam, the most, even though she’s pretty sure he’s caught on to her feelings. 

Cady’s friends have all painfully watched her and Aaron’s dance around each other, which only became more intense when she got a job next door to him, and they’re all convinced he likes her as much as she likes him. 

Cady doesn’t believe them, obviously.

“C! It’s ready,” Aaron calls her over. He hands her the drink; it’s cold and it looks like there’s more sugar than coffee, but it still looks good, and she gladly accepts it.

“Thanks Aaron, it looks interestingly delicious,” Cady says before taking a small sip. “Hey wait, this is really good, A! What’s in it?” 

“Ah, that’s for me to know, and for you to never find out,” Aaron says with a smile.

“But what if I end up in the hospital, and I’m dying, and all I want is this specific drink, and you’re nowhere to be found to make it?” Cady asks with a bit of a dramatic flair.

“I’d like to know why I’d be nowhere to be found. Surely I’d be pacing up and down the hallways along with your other friends. I mean, you’re DYING for heaven’s sake!” Aaron replies.

“Okay, okay, fine. It’s a secret; I get it,” Cady giggles drinking some more.

“Whatcha up to tonight?” Aaron asks, leaning towards her over the counter.

“I think I’m catching a movie with Eva, Chloe, and Lucy. Why?” Cady asks, her mouth suddenly going dry.

“No reason C. That sounds like fun; I hope you guys have a blast. Also, isn’t your break almost over?” Aaron replies, running his hand through his hair and checking his watch.

Wait...is he...flustered? He only does the hair thing when he gets nervous. Why would he be flustered? What the hell??

“Oh crap. It was over like two minutes ago. Thanks for the slap back to reality,” Cady says, as she pulls out her phone to check the time, eyeing him curiously. 

“No problem; that’s what I’m here for. Same time tomorrow?” Aaron asks, whatever nervousness he had a minute ago quickly fading.

“Yep, same time tomorrow. I’ll see you later, A,” Cady replies as she turns to walk out of the shop.

“Looking forward to it,” Aaron calls after her. 

She doesn’t see it, but Aaron gives her a wistful look as she walks out the door. And she doesn’t know it, but he’s also never been the same since he saw her face on the other side of the counter.


	2. To Put a Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady hangs out with her friends and somehow the night ends with a plan being put in place. I'm awful at summaries, my apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is of drinking age in this! I would say all of the characters are in their early 20s; probably fresh out of college. Sorry for the late update and for this slow moving chapter. Thanks for sticking around :))

“Cady. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you are probably one of the most idiotic people I know,” Eva says laughing, throwing a pillow at Cady’s face. 

“Eva!” Cady replies.

“I’m sorry C, but I’m going to have to agree with Eva on this one,” Lucy says, reaching for some more chips.

“Yeah, I stand with them too, Cady,” Chloe nods.

“He has CLEARLY fallen for you as hard as you’ve fallen for him,” Lucy says. 

They’re sitting in Eva’s apartment; it’s the most spacious out of all of theirs, and her roommates are gone for the week. Cady’s glad that they’re hanging out again; they’ve been close since they were young, but it feels like they have less and less time for each other even though they all live relatively close. 

The group began the night with two large pies of pizza, a few bags of chips and candy, and a plan to commence the third round of rewatching New Girl. It’s been an hour or two, the pizza has been taken care of, the chips and candy have been picked away at, and New Girl is serving more as background noise than as the center of attention.

“Guys, stop it. He doesn’t like me that way. He’s literally dated other girls while we’ve been friends, and either way, I’m not his type,” Cady says. 

“Would you shut up? You’re a literal goddess, and every time I’ve seen you guys in the same room, I know he’s thinking that as well,” Chloe responds.

“Listen, he’s great to talk to and joke around with, but, for heaven’s sake, we’ve never even hung out outside of the coffee shop. Sure I’ve met two or three of his friends, but it’s not like I know his life inside and out. I really like him as a person, and I don’t want to lose our casual friendship because I can’t keep my feelings in check,” Cady explains.

“But C--” Eva begins.

“No. This is just how it is. Listen, if we’re supposed to date, it’ll happen some way or another, but for right now, I like just being able to have him in my life,” Cady says, cutting her off and reaching for a handful of candy.

“Ok...if that’s how you feel,” Chloe says lightly, and the subject is dropped...for now.

The night goes on, and at some point, alcohol is pulled out. They had all initially agreed to not drink, as they wanted to spend some quality time together sober, but alas…

Tipsy, hovering near drunk, Cady is much different than sober Cady, as one would expect; she tends to bring up Aaron more often and in more of a longing way than she does normally.

“I don’t get why he won’t ask me to hang out with him. Why doesn’t he want to date me? Why does he have to be so perfect? Why do so many girls like him? Why did I get sucked in?” Cady whines, slightly slurring and rolling around on the floor.

Lucy, Chloe, and Eva all exchange looks, and they know what they have to do. 

Zoe arrives at Eva’s apartment in less than 15 minutes and picks Cady up. 

“Look, you guys know I love her, and I’m grateful that you gave me an excuse to leave the gross date night that I was third wheeling, but why couldn’t one of you drive her home? Or let her crash here?” Zoe asks, stabilizing Cady in a standing position.

“She has to work tomorrow, and the mall is closer to her. Plus, we know she likes being home when she wakes up with a hangover,” Lucy responds.

Those reasons aren’t a lie, but the three mainly want Cady out, so they can scheme and not run the risk of her remembering through her drunken state. 

“Fair points. I guess I’ll see you guys whenever. I’m glad she was hanging out with you guys tonight; I think the tension in our apartment is getting to be a little too much for her,” Zoe says, as she drags Cady out the door and into the elevator.

They wave goodbye and close the door.

“Ok great, she’s gone. Let’s get started; Chlo, call Zack, and I’ll get Sam,” Eva says, picking up her phone.

............................

A group chat is made, and in an instant, a scheme begins.

Lucy: Ok guys, so we all know what the endgame of this plan is: getting Cady and Aaron together

Sam: Sounds about right. My man has been drooling over her for a year

Zack: I wish there was a way to let her know that without completely exposing his feelings

Sam: Do you guys know how hard it’s been to listen to him spout on and on about her while trying to convince him she likes him?

Chloe: Yeah, we’ve got some idea…

Sam: It’s so infuriating. He’s not a very open person, so none of his other friends know. They keep setting him up with girls, and he goes along with it because he doesn’t think it’ll never happen with Cady

Eva: That’s gotta suck. At least she’s more transparent with all of us

Zack: Guys, I don’t mean to rush this along, but I’m pretty wiped from today; can we get to the plan?

Lucy: Yeppppp :) Sam, you said Aaron is free tomorrow night, right?

Sam: Right

Lucy: Okay, so we should organize a group hang out with all of us

Zack: I can’t come, but I’ll be there in spirit ;) what if Aaron or Cady asks why you’re ALL enthusiastic about hanging out?

Chloe: Hmmmm, we could make up a lie and say that Eva, Lucy, or I are interested in one of his friends?

Eva: Chlo, we’ve literally only met Sam

Sam: Ok, so then use me as the excuse. Just tell Cady that one of you is interested in me, and she’ll be onboard with the idea, which will convince Aaron

Lucy: Ok…

Sam: Don’t worry, you guys don’t actually have to fall for me ;)

Zack: Getting off topic…

Sam: Right. Ok, so I guess I can pop into the coffee shop tomorrow for some mundane reason, and you guys can figure out reasons as well?

Chloe: Yeah, that sounds good. Cady’s break is around 2:15, so we should pop by then. Or we could be there when she arrives?

Sam: How about you guys be there when she arrives, and I’ll just pop in

Eva: Great! Sounds like a plan. This is going to go perfectly

Lucy, Chloe, and Eva collectively collapse on the couch and hope that this plan may finally set some things in motion.

And in an apartment not too far away, Cady falls into bed and slips out of consciousness, not aware of how significantly her life is about to change.


End file.
